Una chica bajo tierra
by Flash Macintosh
Summary: Al buscar evidencia de la existencia de los monstruos, una joven chica termina en un mundo subterráneo


Hace muchos años dos razas vivían en armonía, humanos y monstruos, sin embargo, después de un tiempo los humanos consideraron que los monstruos eran un peligro, por lo que les declararon la guerra, hasta que los humanos ganaron y encerraron a los monstruos bajo tierra, y usaron a sus mejores hechiceros para crear una barrera especial, donde todo puede entrar, pero nada puede salir.

Varios años después las cosas se han quedado en el olvido, ya la gente considera a los monstruos como algo de fantasía, y que para nada son reales, excepto yo.

Había escuchado la leyenda del Subsuelo en el Monte Ebott, y decidí explorar un poco. Había escuchado que todos los que escalaban esa montaña nunca volvían, eso me asusto un poco, pero no me detuvo en lo absoluto. Así que escale la montaña una mañana temprana, logre llegar a un punto muy elevado, pero no logre ver nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que encontré un misterioso hoyo que no era para nada pequeño, intente asomarme un poco pero no logre ver nada debido a lo oscuro que era. Pero de forma descuidada tropecé con una rama y caí sobre él.

Afortunada mente sobreviví a la caída, aunque no se bien como, posiblemente fue porque caí sobre un montón de flores. El lugar estaba muy escuro, pero no tanto como uno podría pensarlo, había suficiente iluminación para poder ver por dónde iba. Logré llegar a una pequeña habitación completamente vacía, o al menos eso creí, porque de la nada una pequeña flor viviente apareció por la tierra y me saludo amistosamente, no parecía tener malas intenciones, pero en el momento en el que acepte su ayuda me ataco, está a punto de acabar conmigo, pero inesperadamente fui salvada por una mujer cabra llamada Toriel.

Ella me llevo a su casa y me trato de forma muy amable, pero lo que yo quería era irme a mi casa real. Ella me dijo que la única salida estaba debajo de la casa, pero no me dejo ir por ahí, dado a lo peligroso que es, pero que me dejaría ir si le demostraba que podía cuidarme sola. Así que empezó a atacarme, sin embargo, yo me negué a hacerle daño, al principio ella insistía que me defendiera, pero yo seguí sin lastimarla, hasta el punto en el que se rindió y me dejo ir con la condición de que nunca volviera.

Seguí mi camino por un terreno nevado hasta que me encontré de forma inesperada con un esqueleto llamado Sans. Él me escondió de su hermano llamado Papyrus, quien estaba obsesionado con cazar a un humano, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que él me encontrara, aunque reacciono de una manera muy diferente a la que esperaba, dado a que se emocionó mucho y me dijo que tenía preparado muchos Puzzles (no sé muy bien que era eso, pero se oía interesante).

Después de una larga (y llena de puzles) caminata llegué a un pequeño pueblo llamado Snowdin, ahí conocí a muchos monstruos, pero ninguno trato de hacerme daño, es más, eran bastante amistosos conmigo, aunque puede ser porque no sabían que era un humano. Cuando intente salir del pueblo Papyrus me detuvo y me dijo que no tenía otra opción más que pelear conmigo si quería capturarme y convertirse en miembro de la guardia real. Pero después de varios intentos de hacerme daño y de probarle que yo no quería lastimarlo, él se rindió y me dejo ir en paz, con la advertencia de que su jefa y amiga Undyne me estaría buscando sin parar y que ella no sería para nada piadosa.

Una vez que llegue a unas cuevas conocidas como Waterfall, me llegue a topar con un pequeño monstruo que decía ser súper fan de Undyne. Y de hecho ella estaba frente a nosotros acercándose lentamente, por lo que nos ocultamos en las yerbas, por suerte ella no me encontró, pero al niño si, cosa que lo dejo asombrado. Después de una larga caminata él y yo nos separamos, y por desgracia Undyne me encontró y trato de atacarme lanzándome lanzas, hasta el punto de acorralarme en un puente, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, este se rompió y me caí al vacío. Desperté en un vertedero, donde me encontré con un maniquí viviente que estaba muy enfadado, intento atacarme, pero ninguno de sus métodos funcionaba, y de repente llego un fantasma llamado Napstablook quien ahuyento al maniquí con sus lágrimas aparentemente acidas.

El me invito a pasar tiempo en su casa y en su granja de rocas, además de enseñarme como "sentirme como basura", que en realidad es una experiencia bastante relajante a pesar del nombre. Cunado seguí mi camino inesperadamente Undyne me volvió a acorralar, pero antes de que me llegase a atacar el niño monstruo apareció de la nada con la intención de ayudarla, pero quedo confundió al ver que al que estaba atacando era a mí. Undyne se lo llevo lejos y aproveche el momento para escapar, pero el niño volvió y me dijo que Undyne le conto que yo era una humana, me dijo que no quería pelear, pero que lo aria si era necesario, pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera, porque yo era amistosa y quería ser su amiga. El niño monstruo se alegró por eso y se fue tranquilo.

Cuando logré llegar a una gran cueva Undyne me estaba esperando para pelear finalmente, y al ver que el ser piadosa con ella no funcionaba, decidí huir hasta un puente en un lugar bastante caluroso. Undyne trato de alcanzarme, pero el calor que le generaba estar ahí la agoto tanto que se desmaño. Por suerte un garrafón de agua estaba cerca de ahí y decidí echarle un poco en la cara para reanimarla, y al hacerlo ella se fu sin hacerme nada.

Llegue a un lugar llamado Hotland, donde unos guardias me restringieron el acceso al elevador que llevaba al castillo, así que decidí entrar a una especie de laboratorio, donde aparte de encontrar una gran pantalla donde me estaban viendo, me encontré con una científica llamada Alphys, quien estaba bastante emocionada como nerviosa de conocerme, ya que como ya me había dado cuenta, me ha estado vigilando desde que llegue al subsuelo. También me conto que construyo un robot llamado Mettaton que originalmente está hecho para entretener, pero accidentalmente lo programo para ser una maquina exterminadora de humanos, y que casualmente apareció de forma ir repentina frente a nosotras. Obligándome a participar en un concurso de preguntas por mi vida. El concurso se mantuvo hasta que Mettaton se dio cuenta de que Alphys me estaba ayudando con las respuestas, y por lo tanto dio el programa como terminado.

Ya estando a salvo Alphys me dio un nuevo teléfono y me dijo que me guiaría por todo Hotland. Una vez afuera del laboratorio me puse a investigar todo el lugar en busca de una forma de llegar al núcleo, y lo primero que me encontré fue un programa de cocina hecho por Mettaton, donde el platillo principal era yo, pero por suerte Alphys interfirió diciendo que había que preparar un sustituto para veganos, cosa que fue algo difícil de obtener, pero lo conseguí.

Seguí mi camino hasta que me volví a encontrar con Mettaton en un noticiero, donde yo era la reportera, y lo que tenía que reportar era uno montón de bombas disfrazadas las cuales tenía que desactivar o una bomba más grande iba a explotar. Aunque logre desactivar todas las bombas pequeñas, la bomba mayor todavía iba a explotar, por suerte Alphys me volvió a salvar desactivándola por mí.

Cuando seguía caminando por Hotland me tuve que meter por una cueva llena de telarañas, y una voz extraña estaba hablando indirectamente hacia mí. Luego descubrí que esa voz era de una araña madre que estaba molesta porque no le compre uno de sus pasteles (aunque estos estaban muy caros). Intento capturarme con una especie de líquido purpura, pero yo la convencí de dejarme ir cuando le mostré que compré unas telarañas dulces en las ruinas, coca que hico que me perdonara.

Nuevamente me encontré con Mettaton en una especie de musical que en realidad era una trampa mortal, pero esta no funciono porque Alphys la desactivo. Finalmente logré llegar a un hotel que se encontraba cerca del núcleo, y en él me encontré con Sans. Él me invito a cenar y me conto que en su trabajo como centinela conocía a una mujer que vivía detrás de la puerta de las ruinas, y que les gustaban compartir chistes malos, pero un día ella lo obligo a prometer que si un día llegase a ver a un humano lo protegería, y aunque no le gustaba hacer promesas decidió aceptar. Y me dijo que de no haberlo hecho estaría muerta ahora mismo. Pero también me dijo que no me preocupara por ello.

Cuando entre al núcleo me topé con una banda de bandidos, pero por suerte logre deshacerme de ellos. El verdadero problema es que al salir del núcleo volví a toparme con Mettaton, y esta vez planeaba desasirse de mí. Intente desactivarlo presionando el interruptor detrás de él, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue transformarlo en su nuevo y mejorado cuerpo. La única forma de poder ganar en esta situación era actuar a mano con él para ganarme el amor del público que nos estaba viendo, y desarmarlo. Logre quitarle los brazos y piernas, y en ese momento decidió iniciar las llamadas en línea, coas que lo convenció de hacer una tregua conmigo y decidir quedarse aquí para consentir a su público justo antes de desactivarse. En eso Alphys llego para decirme que estaba cerca del castillo del rey Asgore, pero para poder cruzar la barrera que los mantenía encerrados tenía que matarlo.

Cuando cruzaba los pasillos del castillo muchos monstruos se acercaron para contarme la historia de la familia del rey y de cómo perdió a su hijo biológico y a su hijo adoptivo humano. Finalmente llegue al pasillo principal donde Sans me estaba esperando para juzgarme por mis acciones que he hecho a lo largo de mi viaje. Pero me dijo que no me preocupara por ello, dado a que he perdonado a todos.

Finalmente llegue a la sala del trono donde se encontraba el rey Asgore, y el no parecía muy feliz de verme. Me guio a la sala de la barrera para poder luchar para ver quien sé que daba con el alma del otro, pero a pesar de que yo no quería luchar, parecía no tener opción, con lo que tuve que atacarlo.

Increíblemente logré vencerlo, pero antes de darle el golpe final decidí perdonarlo. Aunque inesperadamente fue atacado por Toriel, quien estaba ahí para evitar que me hiciera daño. Luego llegaron Papyrus, Sans, Alphys y Undyne, quien también estaban ahí para evitar que peleemos. Y al final de todo esto llegamos a la conclusión de que no podía salir de aquí, pero al menos tenía muchos amigos con los que podía contar. Pero inesperadamente un tallo eléctrico atrapo a mis amigos y quien era el causante de eso era la flor que conocí al principio. Esta intento matarme, pero todos mis amigos me protegieron. En eso llegaron todos los monstruos que conocí para apoyarme, pero la flor deseaba eso para poder absorber sus almas y volver a su forma original. Entonces la flor se transformó en una pequeña cabra llamada Asriel.

Intento matarme para poder tener el poder absoluto, pero yo me reusaba a morí cada vez que me vencía. Una vez que tuve la oportunidad de liberar las almas de mis amigos para que me ayudaran vencerlo, solo quedaba poder salvarlo a él. Finalmente, después de mucha discusión y resistencia el cayo rendido ante mi piedad. Él se disculpó conmigo, y yo acepte sus disculpas muy amigablemente, dándole un abrazo, en eso rompió la barrera usando el poder de las almas de los monstruos, y se fue en paz.

Tiempo después desperté junto a mis amigos diciéndome que la barrera se había roto, y que finalmente eran libres. Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces fui corriendo a decirles a to el subsuelo que la libertad finalmente les llego.

Después de todo eso, yo y mis amigos salimos a la superficie. Papyrus, Alphys y Undyne estaban ansiosos por explorar, mientras que Sans y Asgore los acompañaron para poder cuidar de ellos. En eso solo quedamos Toriel y yo, así que Toriel me pregunto que, si quería quedarme con ella, y yo le dije que sí, cosa que la alegro mucho, y me juro que sería una buena madre.

Y así fue como descubrí la existencia de los monstruos, y además de que los salve. ¿Y quién soy yo? Bueno… mi nombre es Lily, y soy la chica que libero y les dio una mejor vida a un reino de monstruos amistosos.


End file.
